Episode 3-62
Summary Leez is angry as Chandra explains why they need Maruna alive, and that she needs to draw a line between her personal revenge and the greater cause. Agni realizes that the Lake of Reflection is bottomless, and the gods only sealed the top. A sura transport ship is on approach to Kalibloom. Mirha learns that Lutz and Tilda never boarded the ship during its earlier stop in Eloth. Ruche bursts into her private room, and Mirha asks her why the other two had not joined them on the ship. Ruche tells her that they said something about their transcendental values being too high so it would be too dangerous for them to go to Kalibloom. Something bumps into the ship outside, and through a window they see many Taraka suras descending upon the city. Inside the city, the citizens are told to evacuate to the nearest Creation brand. Ran steps out from the Artram building, and a passerby tells him that they can use magic again, so he decides to use the Neutral Bow to blast them while they are still in the air. Unfortunately, he can only fire it once because of the type of modification Lutz had done to it. He goes to help evacuate the lower levels of the city. Chandra is relieved that Ran greatly reduced the number of the Taraka suras, and Agni decides to take care of the rest. He tells Chandra to go and release Leez and try to talk things out with her. Maruna watches as Agni zaps the suras. He feels that Chandra now trusts him, but he is still not so sure about Agni. He turns to look at Leez, restrained by a transcendental, who looks back at him with murderous eyes. Currygom's comment Many of you remembered that the Lake is bottomless, and predicted that this would happen. Afterword I want to eat I was going to color it mostly in shades of red, but that seemed too weird, so I tried coloring the body green... It looks like you'd get food poisoning if you eat it! Ruche's heels got higher, and Mirha simply grew taller(!) She didn't leave behind her parents' genes! Check out how much Mirha grew when she later appears in her formal clothes. In this episode, she's not wearing any pants... It's Ran's big brother's company This is the reason why it would be troublesome if Ran gets hurt here. You'll have to get used to expressions like this on our main character's face. Sometimes, I mistake Yuta for the heroine and Leez for the hero as I draw. Ah, it wasn't a mistake—it was reality. (seriously) Notes * If you recall, Lutz is the CEO of Creation Brand Artram, and Riche Seiran is the CEO of Creation Brand Brimo. * Apparently everyone in the city had their magic blocked by "Shakuntala" earlier, even though the Chaos barrier was gone. * In the afterword, Currygom says Mirha is not wearing any pants because she is wearing pajamas; in this episode, Mirha had just been sleeping. References